vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yooka
Summary Yooka and Laylee are the main protagonists of the titular video game Yooka-Laylee. Yooka is a green easy-going chameleon who carries his best friend Laylee, the wise-cracking purple fruit bat on his head. The duo were enjoying the day in Shipwreck Creek renovating their Shipwreck home when Laylee’s book (found in the shipwreck), apparently the One Book targeted by Capital B, is sucked away into the nearby device. Its golden Pagies escape, and Laylee, deciding to sell it for a large sum of money, gets Yooka to help her after it. They explore Hivory Towers, collecting Pagies to restore the book. With the help of Trowzer, a snake salesman who teaches them moves and Dr. Puzz, an ex-Hivory Towers scientist who transforms the duo into various things, Yooka and Laylee eventually reach the elevator leading to Capital B’s office and defeating him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Yooka and Laylee Origin: Yooka-Laylee Gender: Male (Yooka), Female (Laylee) Age: Unknown Classification: Chameleon (Yooka), Fruit Bat (Laylee), Adventurers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Flight, Underwater Breathing (Type 4) and Water Manipulation (Can create a bubble to breathe underwater via Buddy Bubble and Splashberries), Invisibility/Camouflage (Via Camo Cloak), Attack Reflection (Can reflect light and lasers via Camo Cloak), Forcefield Creation (Via Sonar Shield), Absorption (With Slurp State, can absorb properties by eating objects), Elemental Manipulation (With various berries), Metal Manipulation (As Metal Yooka), Light Manipulation (As Luminous Yooka), Electricity Manipulation (As Charged Yooka), Surface Scaling (Can walk on slippery surfaces as Sticky Yooka), Fire Manipulation (As Fire Yooka and with Scorchberries), Ice Manipulation (Via Frostberries), Elasticity (Can extend his tongue), Explosion Manipulation (Via Sonar 'Splosion, Bomberries and Quillsplosion tonic), Shapeshifting (Can turn into different forms by using Dr. Puzz's D.N.Ray), Plant Manipulation (Via Flower Form), Vehicular Physiology (Via Snowplough/Chopper/Space Ship Forms), Healing (Can eat butterflies to restore health), Enhanced Senses (Of Laylee via her huge ears), Statistics Amplification (Can increase their health and their moves' attack power via tonics), Shockwave Manipulation (Can summon shockwaves with Buddy Slam and bigger ones to destroy every enemy via tonics), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time via Tick Tock/Slow-Mo tonic), Superhuman Speed (Via Run Faster tonic), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Quill Magnet tonic) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can easily break through stone with their techniques like Buddy Slam. Can break off a chunk of a solid gold statue), likely higher (Comparable to characters who can harm/damage them) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with enemies who can dodge their sound-based techniques such as soundwaves. Can dodge laser beams from security robots) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Can survive hits from various enemies/bosses like Capital B), likely higher (Survived a massive explosion relatively unharmed) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with Yooka's tongue. Dozens of meters with Slurp Shot/soundwaves, higher with tonics Standard Equipment: Berries (Scorch/Frost/Splash/Bomb) *'Optional Equipment:' Various tonics Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Some of their moves needs limited stamina. Transformations require aid from Dr. Puzz's D.N.Ray. Laylee can be knocked off of Yooka and fly away in fright if he doesn't regain her, leaving him with few options to work with Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slurp Shot:' Yooka can grab items with his tongue to hold in his mouth, then spit them out as a projectile. *'Tail Twirl:' A simple physical attack involving Yooka striking with his tail. *'Double Jump:' A second midair jump for additional height and distance. *'Slurp State:' Allows Yooka to briefly gain attributes of whatever he licks such as metal, light, fire and electricity. *'Lizard Leap:' Yooka uses his tail as a spring for greater height. *'Lizard Lash:' Yooka latches onto an object with his tongue, then pulls himself toward it. *'Buddy Bubble:' Yooka forms a bubble around himself while swimming underwater that allows the duo to breathe. *'Reptile Roll:' Yooka rolls around like a ball while Laylee balances on him, able to scale up slippery ramps. *'Camo Cloak:' Yooka cloaks both himself and Laylee to give them invisibility and reflect light/lasers. *'Flappy Flight:' Laylee is able to carry Yooka and achieve flight for a short period of time as it drains stamina. *'Sonar Shot:' Laylee can send soundwaves that stuns enemies. *'Sonar Shield:' Laylee can form a shield of sonar energy to protect her and Yooka while he performs a Reptile Roll. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yooka-Laylee Category:Team17 Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Duos Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Adventurers Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Water Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Element Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Plant Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Time Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Lizards